Job problems
by Meyome2012
Summary: It's been three years since Meyome was with the Inuyasha gang and she now finds herself in a job she never saw herself doing. What happens when some old friends pay a visit to the establishment? SesshomaruXOC. One-shot.


"Mey! Get changed already!" the large over weight man shouted.

"Son of a bitch…" she grumbled under her breath trying not to groan out loud because her shift was fixing to start. She walked leisurely into the changing room, she didn't have to change as much as the others. As per a uniform of sorts, the women had to put on their choice of cat, dog or fox ears and the corresponding tails. But the most popular dancers had to dress up as wolves. It was a good thing she gained popularity and still held crowd favorite, as the wolf look fit her very well… after all she had the ears and tail of one… her former lover being a demon from feudal era Japan. He was the one who gave Mey her powers by awakening the demon blood that laid dormant in her bloodline. Taking into consideration her popularity and her natural wolf ears and tail, the manager had given her the name "Alpha".

Half wolf demon, half Inu Yokai. Though it was not as bad as a half demon, she was still a mutt. Fearing damage to her mate's high status, she had run home, passing through to her time so she knew he could not follow her. She dressed mindlessly, drowned in her thoughts until one of the other girls spoke up.

"You're lucky Meyome."

"Pfft how so?" Meyome furrowed her brows.

"You don't have to change as much as we do," another girl added with a tone of resentment.

"Trust me its not as great as it seems…" Mey replied tying the sides of her bikini bottoms nice and snug so that they wouldn't fall off. "Imagine trying to hide this shit going out in public." She scoffed then went to touch up the makeup she used to cover the cerulean blue marks on her cheeks.

"Oh yea" "I can see that being a problem." And other such reponses were muttered before a deep voiced echoed.

"You ladies have amazing bodies…" all the girls squealed and covered up as one of the male performers entered the locker room.

Mey sighed before glaring, "Go back to the boy's locker room Matthew…"

The strip club Meyome worked at was one of the ones that catered to men and women. They were also one of the scuzzier ones that had many illegal, undertones to the business. It allowed girls to perform fellatio, sell substances and other acts in the back room, as long as the manager got a cut. But it did abide by the regulation that required the men and women to have separate locker rooms. Her childhood friend Matthew was a bit of a womanizer, loving it when people ogled him, so when he got the chance to work at the strip club he was ecstatic. He was also bi so he welcomed the occasional male customer. But he complained about being alone so he dragged Mey along. However in the initial interview the manager only wanted her because of her ears and tail. But she made a deal that if he accepted Matthew then she would work as well. In the run he ended up almost as popular as Meyome. But not quite, so he was given the name "Beta".

"Fine" he said pouting and turned tail. He was dressed as the oh-so-popular sexy fireman. Which she had to admit didn't look that bad on him. He definitely had the well sculpted 6-pack for it. Though he wouldn't even have that 6-pack if it weren't for her needing someone to train with once she got back to her own time.

Giving herself a once over she checked to make sure she was ready. Her outfit was a dark gray bikini top with black strings, dark gray bikini bottoms with the black tying sides. With a black mask that hid the top half of her face, dark gray thigh highs and jet-black heels, the skimpy outfit was complete. She reluctantly made her way out to the floor. Every now and then the manager did catwalks, to "show them off" if you will, and tonight was one of those nights. Not only was she the most popular, but the manager wanted her to stay energized the entire night so she was only allowed to do lap dances and the catwalks. That's it. And she was hella grateful for it, she didn't think any less of the girls who did it, but she saw the job itself very degrading. It sickened her having to shake her ass and tits in skimpy clothing in order to ask for money from low bred monkeys who only appreciated her body as they sought escape from the stress they endured.

Her overweight boss went onto the over speaker, "All performers to the stage."

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath walking towards the stage. She was last but still wasn't looking forward to it tonight. Not only did she despise the job in the first place, but for some reason something felt off tonight. She was suddenly thinking of her friends. Kagome, the priestess reincarnation. Songo, the demon slayer. Inuyasha, the mutt. The perverted monk, Miroku. Even Koga the obsessive wolf demon. As well as the first real love of her life, Sesshomaru. She hadn't seen them in almost three years now. From what she heard Kagome had apparently figured out how to bring the others with her when she came back from the feudal era. Though she still hadn't seen any of them, but with this job, she didn't want to… in fear they would think less of her.

A group of 6 entered, the two girls in the group were not happy.

"What are we doing here?" the 20 year old girl with black hair said slightly agitated.

"You guys could have came here by yourselves," the brunette scowled.

"Lighten up Kagome! Songo! There are guys here too!" the monk replied with a giddy smile.

"Too bad all the cosplay is fake… some of these girls would be really sexy demons"

"Koga what happened to staying loyal to one lover?" the silver-headed man with the baseball cap said sarcastically.

"Shut up Inutrasha!" the wolf demon snapped. He was easily agitated since he had to hide his tail in his pants, which was very uncomfortable.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" the tall long silver-haired man muttered to himself, wondering why he even agreed to come.

"Once again all performers to the stage! Catwalk starts in 5 minutes!" the manager came on again… pissed that not everyone had listened the first time.

"We're just in time!" Miroku said happily, leading everyone to a couch surrounded table large enough to fit the group.

Meyome and Matthew were the two most popular so they went last. First part of the catwalk was man woman team up… to show off the strength of the men. Lastly the women got their own catwalk to strut their stuff on the pole. She and Matthew went, Matthew showed the ladies what he could do as he whipped Meyome around in a sexy salsa dance. The ladies cheered and whistled (Even Kagome and Songo) as Meyome accentuated Matthew's large muscles by running her smaller hands over his chest. Even some of the men were cheering. When they finished, Meyome went back stage again for her turn… after all the other girls had gone and returned to the floor. It would finally be her turn.

"And now for the pick of the litter! Our Alpha female!" the manager announced as she stepped onto the stage. The regulars started to hoot and holler.

"Alpha female huh? She's done well with the tail and ears… one could think they're real…" Koga scoffed.

The demon slayer noticed immediately that her ears folded back slightly at her nickname. "Umm… guys!" Songo tried to say but was cut off.

"Shhh! All of you! She's starting!" Miroku interjected.

All of the men in the room were suddenly entranced by the alpha female making simple work of the poles on the stage. Tempting every man there with her feminine wiles.

Songo tried to get the other woman's attention by slightly tugging on her shirt.

"What is it Songo?"

"Bathroom" she motioned towards the bathroom in case Kagome hadn't heard her. After they were alone in the restroom and away from the loud music that played as the Alpha worked the pole in her favor.

"That woman up there… I think she really is a demon… those ears and her tail ARE real…" Songo spoke as she leaned against the sink counter.

Meanwhile out in the front the men were getting harder and harder as the beautiful alpha was at the pole right in front of their table. Her long, black hair swished softly on her back and shoulders. Her slight tan only added to her radiance. Her slightly built frame blessed with large breasts and a nice ass, both having a slight jiggle as she danced. She lowered her center of gravity and swayed her hips. The entire performance her tail swayed against the back of her thighs. Every man was so close to coming when she wrapped herself around one of the metal poles and spun the whole way down. Her legs wrapped around the cool, smooth metal. Head thrown back, ears back, eyes closed, and a gasp of (what they didn't know was faked) ecstasy.

When she was finished she kept one leg in the air, the other wrapped around the pole, both hands still gripping the metal, her head resting delicately on her shoulder, ears still back. Giving a lustful look to her audience with her bright yellow eyes. A rain of cash rewarded her erotic performance… all of which she was allowed to keep.

As the other girls came to help pick up the cash, she bowed slightly, not caring that some of the girls were stealing some of what she had earned. Her eyes automatically scanned the audience… when she ran across the faces of three demons she knew very well, her eyes widened. She would never forget those faces!

'_Inuyasha!? Koga!? And Sesshomaru too?! Oh no,__'_ she thought staring in a bit of shock, ears almost completely flat against her skull they had turned so far back. She wanted to hug them all… but then they would know the truth about her and her dark side. If they hadn't already figured it out. But there were so many scents she hadn't even been able to smell when they entered… she decided to act cool, maybe they hadn't caught her scent yet. Her ears returned to normal and her tail slightly swished side to side as she exited the stage. Dammit! She wouldn't even be in this predicament if she hadn't agreed to work here with Matt!

She was immediately requested for a simple lap dance. During these sessions, she was a bit lax, she used the opportunity to charge more by letting the client be able to feel her up. They could rub the outside of her bikini but that was it. The client had massaged her breasts complimenting on their large size. But was soon cut off but her grinding her hips back into his… he groaned in satisfaction and soon enough she had finished him off. He didn't care he dirtied his pants, he was more than satisfied. She returned to her couch where she was barely able to catch the 6 familiar scents walking towards her.

'Aw hell what the fuck am I going to do now!?' she cursed at herself.

"Excuse us" the female brunette spoke up.

Meyome lifted her head to look at them. "Can I help you? I'm sorry but I don't do orgy…"

"No we weren't going to ask that," Songo said blushing.

"We just wanted to know how you got here from the feudal era," -Koga

"What are you talking about?" Meyome said standing up, trying to stay cool. In actuality she was freaking out inside of her head.

"Your tail and ears. They're not human." Miroku spoke up as he stepped to her side.

"Have you looked around honey? Everyone here has ears and tails." Meyome retorted.

"But no one else has ears that move…" Inuyasha spoke walked around behind her. Unknown to her, her ears had moved back.

"Shit…" They had surrounded her. "What do y'all want?" Meyome tried to sound somewhat defeated.

"Simple. Go back to the feudal era." -Miroku

"And quit my job? Are you nuts? Besides that's not even my home…"

"She has a point. Think about it… if she had hitched a ride with us… we definitely would've noticed." Kagome stated matter-of-factly. Everyone in the group looking at her.

"That means," Miroku started.

"She's already from this time!" Songo quietly exclaimed.

Meyome sighs. "When y'all get your facts straight then come look for me. Until then I'm still on the clock." With that she pushed through the barrier of people between Sesshomaru and Koga, walking away. '_That was WAY to close!__'_ She thought to herself.

Little did she know the two demons she went between caught onto and remembered her scent. Both of their eyes widened as they looked to one another as in asking if they had smelled the same thing.

The eldest looked in the direction she left. '_Meyome?!__'_He thought to himself in utter shock. Wondering how his mate had come to work here. Her face was hidden by her mask but this scent was unmistakably Meyome's. Which made sense because like Kagome, Meyome was originally from this time as well. She wouldn't need Kagome to come back to this time, coming and going as she pleased.

Though something else was running through his head at the same time. How much she and her body had grown in the three years she had run away from him. She wasn't much taller but her jet black hair was longer, around the lower half of her back. Which made her yellow eyes pop. Her breasts definitely got bigger, they had to be healthy D's. [He reluctantly heard Miroku talking to Inuyasha about how people size breasts in this time when he went to visit Rin] Her ass looked a little fuller. To be honest, thinking of all this turned Sesshomaru on.

Curious Sesshomaru followed Meyome. When he finally caught up to her she seemed agitated, which she was. She didn't want Sesshomaru of all people to see her like that.

She tried to be calm, but the bass from the loud dance music wasn't the only thing making her chest thump. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"You can tell me how you ended up here, Meyome." He had an arrogant smirk plastered to his face.

Her eyes widened. He knew it was her. "H-How?"

"Did you really think that you hide your scent from me? You did well with your demonic aura, but you can't hide your scent. We're mates after all." He delicately grabbed the long piece of hair that draped down beside her breast.

"Well I guess I'll have to work on that then." She said with a smartass tone.

"You haven't changed at all." he said with a small chuckle before placing a gentle kiss on the strands in his hand.

"Did you really expect me to?" she asked with a flushed smile as she tilted her head.

So Mey sat there with Sesshomaru simply talking with him. What she missed back in the feudal era, how she got the job, how Rin was doing, etc. When the rest of the group came over Mey tensed up a little.

"Sesshomaru!" Koga cried out, "This is where you've been."

"We've been talking."

"With a stripper? Bro I thought you had higher standards than that." Inuyasha whispered into Sesshomaru's ear.

Mey's ear twitched, she heard him. Sesshomaru saw how mad she was getting,

"Mind your own business." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha looked a little shocked but shut his trap.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" Mey said a little thrown off by the question.

"I'm sorry but you seem really familiar. That's all."

"Kagome has a point, you really do seem really familiar somehow." Songo brought her hand to her mouth in a puzzled expression.

"I'm sorry but I don't recognize you at all." Mey lied looking to the side.

"Alpha!" her boss cried out.

"Sorry but I have to go now." She bowed and ran off.

"She's a hot piece of ass now isn't she?"

"Koga!" Songo cried out.

"What about Mey?!" Kagome ask furiously.

Sesshomaru glared over at the wolf demon, warning him to shut his mouth.

"Yes sir?" Mey asked her boss. Normally he NEVER pulled her off the floor.

"You have someone who would like to spend time with you in a room. I said it was up to you."

"What is he wanting?" she raised an eyebrow.

"He said just to talk but I'll have security outside of the room. Just in case."

"Alright then." He led her to the room where the guy was. Mey walked inside cautiously. The man was sitting on the bed, when he saw her, he stood up.

"Hello there I am Robert Pazzi, I work for exotic photography."

"Exotic photography?"

"No it's not what you're thinking. Exotic as in out of the ordinary."

"Oh. Well what do you need with me?"

"Well I was passing by you when you were talking to a group. I heard them say your ears and tail are real. Is this true?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

"And if they are? Cut to the chase. What do you want?" Starting to get agitated, ears folded back.

"I would love it if you would come and model for me." He seemed excited when he noticed her ears move back.

Slightly thrown back all she could really say was, "Huh?"

"I would be honored if you came to model for me and my company." He repeated.

"Your company?"

"Yes I'm the CEO" her eyes widened. No way. The CEO was personally asking her to model for him and his company. But Matthew. She couldn't leave him.

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse."

"But why?"

"You see I can't leave my friend."

"Your friend?"

"The sexy fireman who did the catwalk with me." She lifted her hand to Matthews's height.

"Ah him," He smiled. "I was curious. Is he single?"

She stuttered before she finally spit out "WHAT?!"

"Is he single?" he calmly asked again.

"Yea. Why?"

"I was wondering he could come to do some personal pictures for me."

"Ok that's your business… but if he comes and works for you then maybe I'll consider it."

"Perfect." The man smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

They left the room and Mr. Pazzi went to find and request Matthew. When Meyome was almost to her favorite chair, she was approached by Koga.

"Alpha… I would like to request a session."

"Koga you do and you die." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Koga just threw his hands up in defeat and walked back towards the group. Miroku had a girl blowing him and Songo and Kagome each had a guy they were making out with. Inuyasha was talking to a woman trying to convince her into a room.

"Is there somewhere we can be alone?" Sesshomaru looked down at her.

Mey smirked. "Yea, this way."

They both walked in the back to the private rooms. Walking past all of other rooms they could hear the moaning of some other women.

When they finally got a room, Sesshomaru took off Mey's mask and removed the makeup from her face, revealing the visual proof of the Inu Yokai blood that ran in her. The cerulean blue that matched his shirt graced her cheeks in a single wavy marking that reached back into her hairline. The smoky gray coloring on her eyelids made her golden eyes pop out even more.

"There's the woman I fell in love with." Sesshomaru said giving a genuine smile. Something he never would have done in front of the others. Bringing her hair over her left shoulder, he reached his hand back and massaged the scar at the base of her neck. The very scar from when he had marked her as his.

Mey smiled back. "I missed you so much."

He grabbed the side of her face and pulled it close to his. When their lips collided butterflies filled her stomach. He held her close and protectively as he led her to and leaned her back onto the bed, before he hovered over her on his hands and knees. Deciding to test the water before jumping in, he lifted one of her legs up, letting it rest in the crook of his elbow as he rested his hand on her thigh, and ground his throbbing, jean covered erection against her barely clothed womanhood. His effort was rewarded with a hungry moan. He couldn't help it as he smirked. All these years they had been apart he longed to hear that moan again. The begging moan of his mate.

"I don't like the thought that others have heard that." He leaned over and nipped at her collarbone. "_Have_ others heard you as well?"

"I'm sorry," she grit her teeth as she placed a hand on the back of his head. "A few have."

He narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. "The fire fighter?"

She avoided his piercing gaze as she nodded her head. Matt had taken great interest in her new body once all the changes had settled in. One thing led to another and before either of them knew it, they were naked, staring at the ceiling as they attempted to catch their breath.

Reaching behind her head and back Sesshomaru easily undid the strings that held the bikini top on her. He quickly tossed the small piece of covering across the room. Massaging her right breast he was rewarded with yet another moan. He dragged a single claw lightly down her torso, causing her to arch her back. Her hands did some wandering of their own and ended up relieving Sesshomaru of his button up shirt, his toned, chiseled chest exposed. She smiled at the sight, he was so handsome.

After relieving her of her shoes, Sesshomaru quickly pulled down the bikini bottoms and hose. Leaving Mey with nothing. She attempted to cover herself with her arms and legs however Sesshomaru easily over powered her. Spreading her legs and pinning both her hands above her head with a single hand of his own. With his free hand he unbuttoned his jeans and released himself. He merely rubbed it against her, earning another of her delicious moans. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"S-Sesshomaru, wait!" she stuttered.

"What?" he looked up with somewhat cold eyes, obviously upset she had slept with other men.

"At least grab a condom from the table over there. I-I still have to work." She managed to get out before he could thrust into her.

He pulled away and stood up, walking off to the side.

'I knew he'd be upset but I didn't think he'd be this angry.' She thought to herself as she hung her head.

"Think of it as punishment." He spoke as he walked back over with the bikini top in hand.

"Wha-?"She seemed surprised as he moved her arms behind her and tied them with the bikini top. "S-Sesshomaru!"

He bent her over making her ass stick up in the air. Her exposed, twitching cave turning him on, the thought of him staring at it embarrassing her and turning her on. Both of their arousals could be smelled in the air, merely succeeding in turning on each other more.

"I heard that no good half breed and the monk speak of how in this time, men pleasure women with their mouths. I wonder how you will taste if I pleasure you with my own mouth." His voice echoed throughout the room as the claws of his thumbs gently slid down her slit before he spread it open ever so slightly.

The first thing he did was lick her straight up. She was delicious, pleasantly sweet. But as he continued to lick up in that fashion, he noticed a peculiar nub that had caused her to jerk when his nose and tongue brushed against it. He flicked the nub with his tongue and nibbled it, making Mey arch her back and scream his name in lust. Smiling with his mouth still on her cave, he began placing hot kisses all over the lips and opening of her wet womanhood. He then began to prod his tongue in and out. Mey mewled, her hips attempting to grind on his face. Sesshomaru pulled his tongue out of the warm opening and looked up at her with a smirk. "You want more?" he asked in a low husky voice that made her core throb. She attempted to look back at her mate as she nodded, Sesshomaru loving the lustful look that had glazed her eyes. He covered her form with his own, making sure he was perfectly lined up before pushing himself inside of her.

She squeezed her eyes, making sure not to cry out as his large, thick length pushed its way into her. Going on his demonic instincts, Sesshomaru's hands found their way to her hips, claws digging into her soft flesh. His muscular arms setting a furious pace, pulling her ass back as to slam into her as hard as he could. Her ears slowly dropped back, her climax approaching quickly. Though Sesshomaru didn't ease up he kept thrusting, waiting for the moment he would once again feel her convulsing walls around him. Mey's knees dug into the mattress, pushing her body forward as he finally felt her hit orgasm. Sesshomaru began to thrust harder, sweat building, his fangs bared.

Sesshomaru rolled her over harshly onto her back; disconnecting from Mey's for a brief second before plunging back into her. He never wanted this to end, his beast growled in great satisfaction when he sent her into another orgasm. The feeling of her smooth walls on him becoming too much, he went harder, he wouldn't last too much longer and he wanted to do it together with her. As soon as her walls grip him for the third time, he lost it. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and climaxed with a primal growl, his semen escaping from him in hard spurts and pouring into Mey's begging womb.

Taking care of his mate, he licked the wounds he inflicted upon her hips and let his saliva ease any pain.

"You're coming back with me." He spoke as he pulled away from her flesh. She looked up at him with hazy eyes, but unable to defy her mate she merely nodded.

"May I stay a little longer though? As to say goodbye to my friends?"

"You act as if I won't allow you to come back." He kissed her cheek.

"Attention, the club will be closing in 10 minutes." The boss's gruff voice came on the PA.

Mey's eyes widened. For it to be almost closing, it was almost 3AM. She went into the back with Sesshomaru around 1AM. So they had been back there for 2 hours! She got back into her so-called uniform after Sesshomaru released her arms. But as she reached for the door, a cerulean blue shirt draped its way around her shoulders. She smiled before following the now shirtless Sesshomaru back to the group, she had released her demonic aura and walking upon the group everyone turned as they immediately recognized it. They looked at her shocked, then happy. Everyone asked how she ended up there, but she cut them off, explaining she had to clock out and change before handing a scowling Sesshomaru his shirt back and walking off.

When she returned everyone had been asked to wait outside, so she slipped on her jacket and exited out the front.

"If everyone wants to meet me at my house, we can talk more." She smiled. "It's not too far."

Sesshomaru stood beside her and brought her into his embrace.

"All right, I remember where to go so we'll meet you there." Kagome smiled before walking towards her car with the others in tow.

Sesshomaru on the other hand followed Mey to her boss to provide moral support as she quit the job she didn't want in the first place. Then to her car and rode with her. Finally being able to show his fascination in the vehicles multitude of features. She chuckled as he fiddled with the radio, the A/C and seat warmers. At the large apartment she shared with Matt, she was thankful for the blondes absence as she explained to her friends everything that had happened since she had ran back. That night as everyone had spread out to sleep, she was left biting her pillow as Sesshomaru gave her more punishment. Having been unprotected yet again, Meyome conceived and later returned with Sesshomaru to the feudal era, where she had a healthy baby girl and raised her with Sesshomaru at her side.

The end!

**So I've wanted to redo this story for a while, but never really knew how to go about it. Being much older than when I first wrote it (16), I like to think my writing style has improved HAHA, but also getting more life experience I felt I could do this more justice, my one of my friends has actually become a dancer so she was able to explain more as far as things like this go. For those who've read the original I do hope you enjoyed the newer version. ****The ending is still a bit rushed because I still suck at ending things, but I also tried to get Sesshomarus personality a little more on the head because in the original, he was very OoC. Until next time!**


End file.
